


Watch

by Jay_eagle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling one of my own prompts - in which Martin's fantasy of watching Douglas get himself off is lavishly fulfilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

“ _God_ , Douglas.”

 

Douglas’ eyes flickered open and he grinned wickedly at Martin, lying next to him. Martin was on his side, propped up on one elbow, and although his free hand was tracing idly through Douglas’ chest hair, his gaze was firmly fixed lower down Douglas’ torso – where Douglas’ hand was wrapped around his own exceedingly hard cock.

 

The thought of this – watching Douglas get himself off, lavishly, luxuriously – had been a fantasy of Martin’s for longer than he could say. Even before he and Douglas had finally given in to their mutual attraction a few months ago, Martin had spent many nights in his attic, frantically masturbating to the thought of Douglas in his house doing the same – getting himself off at the end of a long day. Martin had repeatedly wondered and visualized and dreamt of what his first officer might look like, abandoned unselfconsciously to pleasure. And yet it now appeared that his imaginings, graphic and exciting though they had been, in no way came close to the intoxicating reality.

 

Douglas was stroking himself slowly, his breathing still steady and even despite his obvious arousal. He teased his slit with his thumb, using his grip to slip his foreskin up and down, a delicious shiver running through him at the sensation. Martin swallowed, feeling the tremor through Douglas’ chest where Martin’s fingertips were idly circling a nipple.

 

Douglas’ other hand drifted lower, slipping between his thighs to roll his balls gently under his palm. A sudden sense-memory shot through Martin’s brain – of his own hand mirroring that exact action on Douglas, seeing his first officer’s head thrown back in delight the last time they'd fucked. He knew _exactly_ what Douglas could feel under his own touch, the solid weight, light fuzz... He pressed a kiss to Douglas’ flank, but drew back hastily. He didn’t want to miss a single second of this.

 

A bead of pre-come welled up and smeared against Douglas’ stomach – he’d shifted his grip a little lower down, adding a twist to the motion of his hand on his shaft. At the touch of Martin’s lips, Douglas’ rhythm had faltered a little, but he recovered now, speeding up slightly. A ragged sigh escaped him.

 

Martin tore his fascinated gaze away in mild concern. “You OK?” He brushed a hand over Douglas’ cheek, urged him to meet his stare.

 

Douglas smiled. “More than.” His eyes rolled back momentarily as another little tremble traced through him. “You?”

 

Martin suppressed a bark of incredulous laughter just in time. “I should say so.”

 

Douglas removed his hand from between his thighs, running it through Martin’s mussed curls instead. Martin leant into the touch, returning his heated attention to Douglas’ furiously red cockhead where it was slipping and sliding under the first officer’s fist, appearing and disappearing with his strokes. Martin wanted so badly to touch – but he managed to hold back. This – Douglas revealing himself so intimately – was everything Martin had ever dreamed of witnessing. He couldn’t interrupt now.

 

Douglas’ breathing was becoming more erratic – rushing and then holding for a few beats, then gasping lightly as the need for air apparently overcame him. Martin recognized the sound from their previous encounters – Douglas was getting closer. A hot bolt of aching _want_ streaked through him, and he longed to take himself in hand; he knew he was as hard as he’d ever been himself, now. But he wanted to resist – didn’t want to waste a second of this experience. Martin attempted to distract himself from his own arousal by asking a question.

 

“What are you thinking?”

 

Douglas’ voice was hoarse when he answered. “Remembering – _ah_ – the first time you… you sucked me.”

 

Martin’s mouth flooded with saliva as his own brain instantly provided him with a stream of memories of that occasion. He gulped, licked his lips. “Yeah?”

 

Douglas’ hand was moving still faster, the lube slicking his grasp glistening in the dim light of the bedside lamp as his cock flushed deep red in his grip. “I’d wanted it for so long. Your mouth.” His eyes were screwed shut, now, tension rippling through his shoulders when Martin glanced rapidly up at him. “Felt… so _good_. So wet. Hot.”

 

Martin kissed his chest again. “Douglas…” He couldn’t come up with anything more coherent, relied on the tone of his voice to convey the passion thrumming within him. He didn’t dare touch his own aching member – he knew he’d come almost as soon as he did. He’d never seen anything as stimulating as Douglas as he was now – lost in bliss, head flung back on the pillows, thinking of nothing but Martin. Of _him_.

 

“Tell me –“ Douglas had to pause to gasp a breath before continuing. “Tell me what it felt like. For you.” He stilled his hand for a second, and Martin could tell from the tautness in Douglas’ thighs that he was backing himself away from the precipice momentarily.

 

“It felt…” Martin quaked. He’d never been good at dirty talk. But Douglas’ eyes were closed, and if Douglas was showing him _this_ , then surely Martin could try… He shoved his embarrassment down and carried on. “You were so hard. As hard as you are now, I think. “ Unthinkingly, he reached out his fingers in mid-air, wanting to hold Douglas’ hand where it was wrapped round his cock – but he drew back in time. He wanted Douglas to make himself come while he watched – that was the fantasy he’d been dreaming of for so, so long. “You must have been aching.” He heard Douglas nod, but didn’t look round. “I just wanted to taste you – taste what I’d done to you.”

 

Douglas groaned, quietly, and began moving his hand again in slow, long strokes right from base to tip.

 

Martin moistened his lips before keeping speaking. “I knelt down. I wanted to feel you…” He stroked Douglas’ chest again, almost as if to reassure himself that Douglas actually was there, was real. “I’d wanted you for months. So, when I took you in my mouth – and you were so gentle…” Douglas’ hand was shaking. “You were so big. So hard between my lips – on my tongue. I couldn’t believe that you wanted me.”

 

Douglas’ hand was a blur, now, frantically tugging, his breath strangled and panting. His other fist gripped Martin’s shoulder, holding on to him like an anchor to reality.

 

“Your hand was in my hair, and I was holding on to your arse – your _gorgeous_ arse, Douglas, God, you have no idea –“ Douglas whimpered, actually whimpered, giving Martin courage to complete his description. “And you came, so hard I thought you were going to fall over. All down my throat, so hot, so I swallowed and swallowed and –“

 

“ _Fuck_.” Douglas convulsed abruptly beneath Martin’s trembling hand on his chest, come spurting violently from his twitching cock. His hand had stilled with the initial burst of feeling, the first pearlescent jets striping his stomach, but as the climax rippled through him he moved his grip again, sliding his fist almost languorously up and down his shaft - clearly milking the pulses of pleasure for all they were worth. 

 

Douglas finished at last with a drawn out sigh, his knees flopping sideways, back to the bed, from where he’d drawn them up as he’d climaxed. He stroked a hand idly through the ejaculate streaking him, smearing it against his abdomen where it gleamed, Martin regarding him hungrily.

 

The captain was still quivering, though. “I’m sorry, Douglas – I have to –“ He reached urgently for his own erection, jerking at it without finesse, overwhelmed by what he’d seen, by what Douglas had let him watch.

 

“Here.” Douglas rolled over, closed his hand over Martin’s fingers. Martin felt the sticky slide of Douglas’ release on his knuckles and whined, his balls drawing tight up to his body in anticipation.

 

“Douglas – God, Douglas –“

 

“Shh.” Douglas knew not to tease him, knew just to urge him on, their joined hands wound securely around his steely arousal. Douglas leaned forward, kissing him deeply, their tongues meeting in a delicious slide of wet and ticklish warmth. Martin felt overcome with sensation, with closeness and heat; he tightened his grip and moaned straight into Douglas’ mouth.

 

“I’m going to – you’re going to make me –“

 

“I know.” Douglas’ voice was hoarse again. “Come on.”

 

“Yes, yes… Douglas – Doug –“ Martin clutched at Douglas as he came, hard, burying his forehead in the first officer’s shoulder, hips jerking as the sensation pounded through him. He had never felt anything like it. Had never imagined that a relationship with Douglas could be _anything_ like this.

 

Douglas kissed his hairline, gently releasing his hand from Martin’s slowly softening cock as it became oversensitive. Martin shivered a little as his body heat dissipated, and found himself enveloped in Douglas’ sturdy arms.

 

“Good?”

 

Lassitude was stealing through Martin in a wave, sudden tiredness making his limbs feel leaden. He managed a nod into Douglas broad chest. “So good. Thank you.”

 

Douglas chuckled. “You don’t need to thank me.”

 

Martin smiled, peeked up, meeting Douglas’ eyes as they gazed down at him. “I really, really…” He kissed Douglas’ pectoral muscle. “… enjoyed that.”

 

“Hmm.” Douglas’ contented sigh vibrated through them both. “Me too.” He cleared his throat a little sheepishly. “I know you said that that was what you used to imagine – me, I mean.” He blushed slightly, holding Martin all the tighter. “But having you watch me – well. I didn’t expect to find it as… _stimulating_ as I did.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.” Douglas kissed the top of his head, flipped the duvet over them both, heedless of the mess. “Perhaps… perhaps we could do it again? Sometime?”

 

Martin tensed in incredulous anticipation despite his exhaustion. “There’s no 'perhaps' needed in that sentence,” he managed, after an amazed pause.

 

Douglas emitted a rumble of contentment. “Good.” He kissed Martin again, a warm press of lips that flooded Martin’s gut with satisfied heat. “Good.”

 

They drifted off, tangled together, and Martin’s dreams were filled with nothing but _Douglas_. And _happy_.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr - jay-eagle.tumblr.com if you want to say hello :)


End file.
